Skid loaders (also known as “skid steer loaders”) are frequently employed for maneuvering large items on locations such as, construction sites, warehouses, and farms. In addition to skid loaders, various wheeled articles such as; trailers, wagons, and machineries, are generally utilized in such locations. Space constraints in such locations makes movement of various wheeled articles such as, trailers, wagons, and machinery, difficult. Moreover, the ground on such locations may also include obstacles such as snow, stones, mud, water and the like, which may make the movement of the various wheeled articles further difficult.
Further, such wheeled articles may require an auxiliary vehicle, such as the skid loaders, for being maneuvered from one place to another within the location. For maneuvering such wheeled articles, a portion of the wheeled article is required to be connected with the auxiliary vehicle. However, both the wheeled article and the auxiliary vehicle are generally ill-equipped to be readily connected. Therefore, in the absence of a convenient mechanism for connecting the wheeled article and the auxiliary vehicle, the maneuvering of the wheeled article with the auxiliary vehicle may become inconvenient and a bothersome task.